Un carnaval à Notting Hill
by Mirabelle chan
Summary: Ou comment c'est passé l'après-midi de John et Sherlock au carnaval.


**Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous, me revoilà, et oui, j'écris toujours ^^ Je vous présente cette fois encore une petite fanfiction sur un thème de la ficothèque ardente : une histoire de costume féminin. Je vous l'accorde, on le retrouve pas trop... Les mots en gras sont les mots-défis.**

 **Je précise que les personnages ne sont pas à moi.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

\- John ?

\- Mmh ? répondit-il.

Il profitait d'un des rares moments de calme de Sherlock pour lire le Times, assis dans son fauteuil, avec une tasse de thé.

\- Comment s'habillent les femmes pour le carnaval ?

John resta **silencieux** un instant en se demandant d'où venait cette question, avant de décider qu'il ne voulait pas savoir. Il prit sa meilleure voix de docteur exempte de jugement pour déclarer :

\- Et bien, ça dépend du carnaval. Par exemple, à Rio, elles sont plutôt déshabillées, mais à Venise, elles ont de belles robes, avec un style un peu Renaissance. Pourquoi ? Tu veux t'habiller comme ça pour mon anniversaire ?

Bon, finalement, il voulait savoir… Mais, Sherlock resta songeur un moment, le regard dans le vide et se détourna sans plus s'occuper de lui. John secoua la tête et tâcha d'oublier cette question étrange. Il en connaitrait la raison tôt ou tard, quand il s'y attendrait le moins. Il se concentra de nouveau sur sa lecture et sur les petites annonces, qu'il aimait décortiquer.

A vrai dire, il avait complètement oublié cette question, quand une après-midi du mois d'Aout, Sherlock lui proposa de l'accompagner au carnaval de Notting Hill, dans l'ouest londonien. Il accepta. L'ambiance de fête du carnaval lui plaisait, il faisait beau et pas trop chaud, c'était une journée parfaite pour sortir.

\- Que comptes-tu faire là-bas ? demanda John.

\- Je ne suis jamais allé à un carnaval.

\- Tu t'ennuis vraiment en ce moment, non ? devina John.

Il lui lança un regard faussement blessé. D'accord, le carnaval était une thématique sur laquelle il se penchait rarement, voir même jamais, mais tout de même, John n'avait pas à avoir ce petit air moqueur au fond des yeux. Il avait juste envie de faire quelque chose avec lui. Ces derniers temps, il était tout le temps occuper à la clinique, à remplacer ses collègues partis en vacances. Mais même s'ils étaient un couple depuis bientôt un an, il n'osait pas encore dire ce genre de choses. Par contre, il connaissait bien John, il savait que le médecin aimait s'amuser, les endroits où il y avait du monde, de la musique et de la bière. Ça lui ferait plaisir et il comprendrait peut-être ce qu'il essayait d'exprimer.

Ils décidèrent de prendre un taxi pour se rapprocher le plus possible de Notting Hill puis de continuer à pieds, pour se mêler à la foule, jusqu'aux artistes.

Même s'il n'aimait pas la foule, Sherlock s'efforça de ne rien laisser paraitre. Plus ils avançaient, plus elle était dense et plus il se rapprochait de John pour ne pas le perdre jusqu'à ce que le médecin lui prenne la main pour qu'il ne s'éloigne pas de lui. Alors que John le guidait, ses yeux bougeaient dans tous les sens, examinant chaque personne passant dans la rue. Ici, une jeune femme venait de se faire voler son portefeuille par un pickpocket, elle ne s'en apercevrait surement pas avant d'arriver à la caisse du stand de **berlingots** où elle faisait la queue. Là, de jeunes garçons passaient en skateboard et laissaient aux passants le soin de s'éloigner d'eux pour ne pas se faire percuter. Leur équilibre sur la planche n'était pas parfait, à coup sûr ils ne savaient pas freiner, jugea Sherlock.

Une pression sur sa main le fit revenir aux côtés de John. Face à eux se tenait un grand char aux couleurs vives, couvert de plumes de rubans et surmonté d'un grand magnétophone. Ce n'était pas vraiment élégant, mais John le tirait déjà pour en faire le tour.

\- La parade aura lieu ce soir, ils sont en train de l'installer, affirma John.

Sherlock ne répondit pas. Il le savait déjà et ne souhaitait pas rester aussi tard pour la voir. Alors qu'il recommençait à examiner les alentours, il remarqua un homme en costume complet. C'était étrange, il faisait chaud aujourd'hui, même lui avait laissé tomber la veste, se contentant d'une chemise légère. L'homme croisa son regard et aussitôt se mit à marcher pour disparaitre dans la foule. Il aurait pu le suivre plus longtemps du regard, si à côté d'eux une femme n'avait pas émit un rire de **sorcière** , ce qui l'avait distrait.

\- Il se passe quelque chose ? demanda John en remarquant son air concentré.

Il fit un rapide tour d'horizon et ne remarqua rien d'inhabituel. Sherlock se décida rapidement :

\- Non, il n'y a rien.

Un homme en costume n'était pas alarmant, même s'il était probable que ce soit un uniforme, il pouvait être agent de sécurité, directeur d'une boutique aux alentours où plein d'autres choses. L'homme avait été trop loin pour qu'il puisse remarquer les petits détails qui l'auraient aidé à déterminer qui il était.

Contrairement à John qui l'avait prit au pied de la lettre et avait décidé de l'emmener dans un bar boire une bière, il resta d'avantage sur le qui-vive. En cinq cents mètres, il en vit trois autres. Un de ces hommes ressemblait trait pour trait à un garde du corps de Mycroft. Les autres devaient également être à son service. La foule était moins dense et John les avaient également remarqués. Il lui adressa un regard éloquent et bifurqua dans une petite rue. Le bar où il allait régulièrement avec Greg se trouvait non loin, passer par là n'attirerait pas les soupçons.

\- Pourquoi Mycroft te cherche, aujourd'hui ?

\- Je ne sais pas. J'ai laissé mon téléphone à la maison, il doit avoir un problème qu'il ne peut pas résoudre.

Les yeux de Sherlock s'illuminèrent quand il reconnu la porte arrière d'un bâtiment de la rue. C'était une ancienne usine, transformée en résidence, mais il subsistait dans le sous sol l'accès aux égouts de la ville. Il entraina John dans cette direction. Il regarda rapidement à droite, à gauche, en haut. Il n'y avait personne. La porte s'ouvrit sans faire de résistance et ils se faufilèrent dans le bâtiment.

Le temps que ces idiots comprennent qu'ils ne sortiraient pas de l'autre côté de la rue, ils seraient déjà loin.

Les premiers temps, John eut un petit sourire aux lèvres, excité de semer ces hommes qui se retrouveraient penauds devant leur employeur. Puis il s'effaça rapidement en constant que Sherlock avait l'intention de leur faire faire un bon bout de chemin dans les égouts.

\- Sérieusement, Sherlock, on pourrait sortir et continuer à la surface.

\- Non, Mycroft nous retrouverait et je veux passer la journée avec toi !

Il fut content que la seule lumière provienne du téléphone de John, la pénombre cachait ses joues rouges. Il n'aurait pas dut dire ça, il n'aurait pas dut dire ça, se répétait-il en boucle dans sa tête. Maintenant que cette vérité était sortie, que devait-il faire ?

John résolut cette question en l'arrêtant et en le tirant vers lui pour l'embrasser.

\- Moi aussi, je voudrais passer la journée avec toi. Aller vient, patauger dans les égouts n'est pas vraiment romantique, on sera mieux chez nous.

Un immense sourire naquit sur le visage de Sherlock. Il était impatient d'arriver à l'étape plus romantique à laquelle John faisait allusion.

Une fois rentrés, John enleva ses chaussures, laissa Sherlock faire de même et l'entraina aussitôt en direction de la salle de bain. Impossible de passer une minute de plus à puer de la sorte.

Sans cérémonie, il alluma le chauffage, se déshabilla en laissant ses vêtements en tas sur le sol et se glissa dans la douche. Sherlock le regarda un instant, les pommettes déjà rougissantes et l'imita. John se poussa légèrement pour lui laisser une place sous l'eau chaude. Ses bras l'entourèrent aussitôt, le serrant contre lui et il tira sa nuque vers lui pour l'embrasser.

Ses mains caressaient son dos et il le sentait se détendre progressivement. Savoir que son frère le cherchait mettait toujours Sherlock dans un état de tension incroyable, mais le détendre était une vraie partie de plaisir. Il agrippa ses hanches et son amant agrippa ses cheveux. Il le sentait commencer à frémir et à bouger contre lui.

Sherlock appuya sur ses épaules pour lui demander de s'asseoir sur le sol de la douche et suivit son mouvement. John était maintenant à genoux au dessus de lui, ses lèvres ne quittant les siennes que pour aller embrasser sa joue ou son cou, avant d'y revenir. Il pensa distraitement que John le regretterait demain quand sa jambe lui ferait mal, mais l'oublia rapidement quand il s'assit sur ses cuisses pour frotter leurs sexes ensembles.

Un gémissement essoufflé quitta sa bouche et ses joues rougirent d'avantage. En réponse les yeux de John brillèrent de malice et son pouce effleura son téton droit. Sherlock essaya de se retenir, vraiment, mais John savait trop bien jouer avec son corps et il se cambra, les mains de son amant pinçant et frottant ses mamelons. Il voulait… avec tout ça, il ne savait même plus se qu'il voulait. Avec un gémissement un peu plaintif, il se recroquevilla dans les bras de son médecin, la tête dans son cou.

John le serra contre lui et murmura dans son oreille :

\- J'ai vraiment très envie de te prendre, Sherlock.

Un frisson le parcouru. Oh oui, lui aussi avait très envie de ça. Il embrassa plusieurs fois ses lèvres avant de se dégager d'un John surpris et de sortir de la douche. Il faisait froid d'un coup. C'était impressionnant comme le corps d'un autre être humain pouvait donner une sensation de chaleur. Il ouvrit un tiroir et sortit le flacon de lubrifiant de réserve qu'ils rangeraient là. Puis il retourna se coller à John pour se réchauffer.

\- Un vrai génie, murmura-t-il avant d'embrasser sa joue et de lui prendre le lubrifiant.

Sherlock sourit d'un air supérieur et, toujours à genoux, se tourna pour faire face au mur de la douche, les fesses bien en évidence. Il entendit une malédiction derrière lui et John se colla contre son corps, son sexe se logeant parfaitement entre ses fesses. Il étouffa son gémissement dans le cou de Sherlock.

Il lubrifia ses doigts et dut se forcer à l'écarter du corps de son amant. Des fois, il se demandait si Sherlock avait la moindre idée de l'effet qu'il lui faisait. Il frotta un premier doigt sur son intimité avant de l'enfoncer en lui lentement. Sherlock l'acceptait très bien, il avait l'habitude. Il sentit son cœur se mettre à battre plus vite à cette pensée.

\- Aller, John ! réclama son amant en se tortillant pour se tenter.

Rapidement, il glissa un deuxième doigt aux côté du premier, puis un troisième. Sherlock soupira de soulagement quand, enfin, John enleva ses doigts. Tout son corps frémissait d'impatience, son amant prenait beaucoup trop de temps pour le préparer. Par contre, il appréciait qu'il prenne son temps pour pousser son érection dans son corps, si bien que la douleur été minime par rapport à son plaisir de le sentir.

Ses mouvements étaient lents, langoureux, ses mains étaient emmêlées avec les siennes, une enroulée autour de son érection, l'autre contre le mur. Sherlock répondait à ses mouvements, allant à la rencontre de ses hanches et soupirait. Parfois, il poussait un petit cri quand il heurtait sa prostate et se contractait autour de lui. Il parsemait son cou de baisers, gémissant doucement à son oreille. Sa main se crispa et ses cuisses se mirent à trembler alors qu'il jouissait. Son amant le suivit peu après, dans un cri de soulagement.

Ils reprirent lentement leur respiration. John caressait les cuisses de Sherlock et l'eau qui tombait toujours autour d'eux les isolait du monde. Il grogna un peu quand il sortit de lui et encore d'avantage quand il le fit asseoir contre sa poitrine. Avec des mouvements paresseux, il le lava, nettoyant correctement son intimité. Peut-être que s'ils avaient eut dix ans de moins, ils seraient repartis pour un deuxième tour.

Mais maintenant, ils se contentèrent de se rincer et de sortir de la douche, les membres lourds pour se sécher tout en se volant des baisers de temps en temps.

Puisque leurs vêtements étaient sales, il fallu braver le froid jusqu'à leur chambre. Et comme ils étaient nus et à peu près secs, ils se glissèrent aussitôt sous les draps pour un câlin post-coïtal bien mérité. Le diner viendrait ensuite. Peut-être.

\- Merci pour cette journée Sherlock, je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux pour passer mon dimanche.

Il l'attira dans ses bras et posa un baiser sur ses boucles sombres.

\- Même si on a finit dans les égouts pour échapper à Mycroft ? demanda-il timidement.

\- Oui, même si on a finit dans les égouts pour échapper à Mycroft.


End file.
